mikis_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryv
Ryver Reagan, also known as Ryv, is a Dutch drummer and songwriter. He co-founded the band Timeout in 2016 and suggested the slight name change from Timeout to Time Out. Ryver is, along with Ezra, the main songwriter of the band's songs, as well as the composer of most percussion parts. Ryver was born on January 31, in Amsterdam, in the same house as his sister Rae. Though from five - when his parents divorced - to fifteen, he lived at his dad's house, whilst Rae lived with both his parents, he has been living together with his dad and sister since his fifteenth birthday. He wrote the lyrics to "Silent" and "Roots", as well as a part of "Loud" and "Takeoff", the songs that describe his and his sister's past and future life. Appearance Face&Hair Ryver has fairly short, but somewhat messy chocolate brown hair. It’s somewhat curly and Ryver usually wears it roughly combed to the (for him) left with some gel in it. Despite Ryver using quite a lot of gel, his hair feels very soft though he probably only washes it, like, two times a week. He has brown eyes (but with a little hint of green in them) which are quite big and have hooded eyelids. Ryver has a heart-shaped face, and a fairly light Caucasian skin tone. He has a soft jawline and - probably his most noteworthy face feature - red cheeks. Especially his soft, blushy cheeks gives his face a soft, friendly vibe. When he’s not smiling Ryver looks kind of disconnected, but he hates not having a smile on his face so this “scary”-ish Ryver is something you won’t see quite often. Body Ryver is the third tallest and also third shortest person in the band, being about 173cm tall (5’8”). He has quite a muscular build from the years and years of carrying heavy percussion-related instruments. So if Ryver gets angry, he could go from soft teddy bear to a heavily intimidating pitbull in about three seconds. Luckily he's quite a calm person and you won't see him like that often. Clothing Ryver clearly has a favorite outfit: his thin light grey sweater a pair if red jeans and his climbing shoes. He wears it so often that you might start wondering whether he has the items in his closet multiple times. It also seems to be (besides the two youth orchestra sweaters) the only sweater in his closet, because whenever he's not wearing the gray sweater it’s always a t-shirt. Ryver's clothing style is a bit plain but he only wears whatever's comfortable if you need to stand straight for hours in a variety of positions (classical percussion), and even when he's drumming he keeps the same style. Other Ryver has naturally been born with bad eyes, but he started wearing lenses as soon as he could. He also doesn’t look like his sister Rae at all - as in, nearly no similarities. The only traits they share are the same kind of eyes, the same kind of nose, hair color and the same kind of loud booming voice. He also has a scar of a slice across the (for him) right lower part of his neck, and at the left back side right above his hip (see: Past). Personality Characteristics Ryver is a fun-loving person. He’s open to everyone and loves to get to know new people. This results in him having a fairly large amount of friends and him being in several friend groups at once. Ryver has fully let go of his afraid, shy, held-back nature and now fully embraces whatever human comes his way. Ryver has quite a daring spirit and will take on any challenge you throw his way. Ryver doesn’t do “enemies”, he doesn’t necessarily hate people - if he dislikes them and doesn’t want to talk to them, he doesn’t. Ryver is quite an intelligent person, but also a very laid-back procrastinator - until the day before it’s due. You’d be surprised in how effective, well and hard he works in this 20% where he’s an absolute perfectionist. The reason why he still does this is that it works - he has never gotten a bad grade on an assignment ever, and he started them the day before it’s due. This is quite the opposite when it comes to music: he’ll always study and practice his pieces with the same effectiveness and hardworking spirit he uses to finish his last-minute assignments, but he begins, like, three months before the concert. It’s why he’s always so good at playing his parts on, like, a lot of instruments, as long as they’re percussion of course. Ryver is very loyal and protective of the people he loves and has a strong sense of justice. He isn’t afraid to risk what he loves willing to protect his friends or family. Ryver is honest and usually won’t lie to your face - unless he thinks he’ll deeply scar you with it. He is willing to sacrifice everything for the people he loves and will absolutely fight if you lay one finger with a bad will on them. Especially Rae. Though she’s older, Ryver will fight you if you do something bad to her. So, don’t. Ryver has helped his sister with opening up and sharing their experience with the world in order to be able to help a lot more people. He taught her that it’s actually okay to cry, it’s okay to be weak, it’s okay to be vulnerable, as long as you don’t let it get the best of you. Ryver learned that the harsh way, but he currently has a large support network of loving people that he can vent to whenever he feels sad. Though Ryver has recovered from his suicidal tendencies, he still doesn’t have very high self-esteem. He will sometimes be fishing for compliments but when he doesn’t get the approval and validation from others, he’ll feel down and will take it out on himself. He learned not to hurt himself anymore, but he will still internally yell at himself. Of course, if it gets really bad, he’ll open up about it, but most of the times he masks it by either joking about him being “suicidal” or joking about him being the most talented, best person on earth. There really is no inbetween. Skills Music: Since the moment Ryver started living with his father, he started chanting how badly he wanted to learn an instrument. And eventually, he settled on drums, which he practiced a lot. Ryver jumped from band to band and every yearly exam he accompanied a different band - until his sister and he made plans of forming a band on their own. Writing: Together with his best friend Ezra, Ryver writes the songs for Time Out. He also co-writes Rae’s and Ezra’s solo songs and helps them with the drum/percussion parts if necessary (read: if Ez doesn’t literally shove a written-out drum part in his face). Those solo songs are usually just things they perform backstage or in the studio, but sometimes - when all five consider a solo song really good - they perform it as an extra on stage. Dancing: Though his mother thought it was “too girlish”, Ryver became quite a performer and a dancer. He certainly won’t make a career out of it, but he is considered one of the better dancers of his group and though he has turned down several opportunities for the sake of the band, Ryver is sure he’ll never stop dancing. Programming: Ryver is actually somewhat of a nerd and absolutely not ashamed of it. He plans on studying informatics and has a small side job in the programming sector which actually makes him quite some money - since it’s not an easy job and there aren’t a lot of people willing to work in the sector. Flaws Drawing: Ryver won’t get any further than stick figures with their stick arms connected, a quarter circle in a corner with some stripes coming from it, and the bottom of the paper (and a small part of the table under it, too) colored with a way too dark green. No, Ryver may be good at writing songs but he really isn’t an artist when it comes to drawing, painting or really anything that fits in that list. Losing: Ryver is actually really fucking childish sometimes. Or well, maybe not just sometimes. The bitch is competitive as fuck, and if he won’t make it clear during the match, he certainly will afterward. If you lost, he’ll make sure to rub it in as well as he can. If he loses, he’ll come up with fifty thousand and one lame excuses and things like “ah it’s just a game, it doesn’t matter at all”. Scheduling: Ryver has, like, no sense of time, no sense of how much work something is, and whenever he does make a good schedule he doesn’t follow it. At all. He also has no idea how planning works, and consistently gets into problems because he plans multiple events at the same time. Fears Hemophobia: Ryver hates seeing blood. I mean, of course, who doesn’t? But Ryver like freaks out at the slightest sight of blood, he fucking hates it, please get it away. He might even faint, or get a panic attack if the blood’s like, in a very inconvenient place. Please don’t show your wounds to him, he hates them all. Aviophobia: Ryver has once been on a plane, when he was seven, and he absolutely hated it. He has read so many things about how the chance of a plane crashing is really small, but he can’t help it. He’ll find it scary, no matter what. Situation Environment Ryver lives with his father and his older sister Rae at the edge of the city of Amsterdam. He’s in the last year of school, but since he loves it at home (and is a little scared of the responsibility of living on his own) he hasn’t made any plans yet of moving out. Ryver is planning on studying informatics and text. The house he lives in is pretty big since his father has quite an income. The house has three floors and Ryver shares the second floor with his sister as a room. Ryver works an additional job as programmer, with which he, though he hasn’t moved out yet, uses to pretty much sustain himself. When he’s not messing around on the drums or with friends, Ryver usually is at the dancing school. He’s a talented dancer and performer, and takes a lot of time to rehearse his solo’s alone - or just puts on some Just Dance and watches himself perform. Past Ryver’s situation growing up has been a mess since he was born. He was the youngest sibling and always the most ignored, with Rae, his one year older sister, being the only exception. His five year older brother Rhory despised him, and told him he would always be the second option. His mother was never home and didn’t make time to build up a proper relationship with her so, and neither did his father. Ryver could never quite put his finger on what his dad was always doing, locked away in the dark depths of his room, but he did not believe whenever his father said it was just for work. He ended up raising himself, with the only shoulder to cry on being his motherly but almost equally young sister. One night, young but curious Ryver went exploring and saw his father, silently closing himself up in the corner of the kitchen as his mother raised her voice and her hand. Scared to be discovered, Ryver accidentally locked himself in the closet his father told him to never open. He found things that no kid of four should see, and certainly not touch. He was found an hour by his father, who he asked everything to. His father explained as much as he could to him, while still trying to remain a good father and not scar his four-year-old for life. Ryver got the full story more than ten years later, but that day had changed his life forever. Ryver had never bonded with his mother, but he started disliking her - hating her, even. He never saw in her what he always heard Rae saw in her. But everything that he had been told stayed inside - until he heard that his dad was moving out, and he had to choose where he wanted to go. Ryver of course chose his dad, feeling pity towards him, and only hatred towards his mother. They would depart the next day, and Ryver went to sleep feeling finally freed, but he wasn’t quite right. He woke up in the middle of the night to footsteps, and the moment he sat up he felt a slice across his back. Ryver cried in pain, and stared right in the eyes of his older brother. Ryver fled his room, Rhory chasing him, to his father. Ryver remembers the rest of it as a blur, with him waking up at the hospital, his father telling him they would never go back. His scars sometimes still remind him of the incident, but Ryver knows that it finally set him free. Relationships Rae: Though he still doesn’t understand why Rae chose their mother in the first place, Ryver loves his older sister no matter what. She feels like the mother he never properly had, though she’s only a year older and he’s way taller than her (which he loves to let her know). He doesn’t mind being called the older brother by accident, but since he knows Rae will be slightly pissed off with it, Ryver always lets his sister know whenever something like this happens. Ryver and Rae have a very tease-y relationship, and it can sometimes give off the impression they don’t care, but don’t see it the wrong way: they’d give the world for each other. Ezra: Ryver and Ezra have been best friends since the first year of middle school, where they were the two “weird” kids that were left out. The two hang out a lot, and do the writing of the band together. Ryver once bought a guitar for Ezra (the one that she still uses today) for her fifteenth birthday in the period they were still dating. The two dated for two years but decided it wouldn’t work out - mostly because Ryver just didn’t feel any attraction to her, or at least definitely not as much as to boys - but they stayed best friends until today. Ryver doesn’t see Ezra as anything more than a friend, to be honest. Mar: Ryver sees Mar quite often, as Mar is a very good friend of Rae and stops by every now and then. As the only two dudes in the band, they get along naturally. Ryver is quite aware of him being shipped with Mar, and though he knows it’s never gonna be something since Mar is about the straightest person he knows, he does consider Mar quite handsome - but not necessarily attractive. So, Ryver doesn’t mind the ship. He teases Mar sometimes with the fact that Rae once liked him (though Mar doesn’t know that, so to him it might just seem like jokingly shipping). Aki: Ryver and Aki are not that close, though they see each other quite often whenever Aki stops by at Rae’s and his place. They never hang out with just the two of them, but they do consider each other good friends. He also quite respects how damn well she sings. Quotes Related articles Silent ― Ryver's short story Category:Characters Category:Time Out